Empty Sheets
by YunaMustang
Summary: The scars seared into their hearts and minds were too great now for them to be the way they were in the beginning. Could they truly love one another again? They never fell out of love, but the happiness was gone… So didn't that mean the love was gone? Could they mend their broken hearts? Perhaps… Perhaps they were just bent, and there was hope they could be mended.


**This story was inspired by 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk and Nate Ruess, along with my own personal expierence. My creative mind would not let me sleep until this story was written, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

They had fought again.

It was quite a terrible fight, probably the worst they had since the fighting began. It had started as normal; Hikaru's jealousy was getting the better of him, building and raging inside of him until he snapped. His voice cut through the quiet air at the dinner table, piercing through Haruhi's head as she dropped her fork. Plates and glasses were thrown, screams were exchanged, tears were shed. It escalated much greater and quicker than their previous fights; Hikaru had slapped Haruhi.

He had never raised a hand when it came to their fights. He never wanted to bring her physical harm. His anger… it just got the best of him and his arm moved without his mind thinking about what he was about to do.

Seeing Haruhi crumbled on the floor, clutching her cheeks, tears spilling from her eyes… it did something to him. All the anger, all the jealousy, it all left him. He felt like shit when he saw the red hand print on her cheek. He had knelt beside her, crying out his apology and holding her tightly in his arms.

Their tears mixed together as they both cried. Haruhi was curled up in Hikaru's arms, crying for the times when they were happy and fighting was a foreign thing. Hikaru was crying for the times when he was loving towards her, doted on her with all of his being. Those times were gone now, nothing but bitterness and jealousy filled them.

Haruhi was curled up in their bed, her knees almost hanging off the edge of the bed. She pressed her bruised cheek into the pillow, allowing the fabric that covered the plush pillow to soak up her silent tears.

_Whatever happened to us? Where did we make a wrong turn and everything turned out so… wrong? Why is all this hatred here where love once was?_

Haruhi thought back to their days at Ouran Academy, their days in the Host Club. Hikaru had won her over from the very beginning. She- of course- would never admit it at the time. She refused to believe the sly, cunning, handsome twin had won her over. The days went on that she would stare longingly at Hikaru, dream of him. That day when they had their first 'date' had changed things.

She always thought Hikaru only saw her as a toy, a plaything, but that night he showed her that he really cared about her, and her feelings for him only sprouted into the seedlings of love. From then on, she caught on to the subtle, barely there signs Hikaru would give that showed his feelings. It was obvious Hikaru didn't know his feelings himself, but over time Hikaru had slowly become aware of his feelings for Haruhi.

They had begun dating a year after their first 'date,' and everything had been just so blissful. Naturally, Tamaki had outright denied their relationship, but soon he came to terms with the fact that his little daughter was dating Kaoru's evil twin. The rest of the Club was very supportive of their relationship.

Everything between Hikaru and Haruhi was… prefect.

Hikaru brought out the inner girl of Haruhi. She would _want_ to dress up in dresses and skirts when they went out. She would _want _to wear a little bit of makeup when they went on a very nice date. She would giggle at the silly things he did, blush at the sweet nothings he would whisper to her. They were just so happy.

They lived three years in absolute bliss.

The shift in their relationship came the second year they were living together…

Hikaru had asked Haruhi to move in after graduation. She had declined at first, but after Hikaru had asked a few more times, she finally caved and agreed. They had gotten their own place; a beautiful cottage with the luxury and lavishness Hikaru wanted and the somewhat appropriate size and slight quaintness Haruhi wanted. Haruhi could do without the five bedrooms, six bathrooms, and overall unnecessary space the cottage had, but she was willing to make sacrifices for Hikaru.

One night, Haruhi was out late with some friends from University- friends who were a mix of guys and girls. Haruhi's friend Satoshi- who just so happened to be male- had walked her home to be sure she got there safely. Hikaru had been up waiting for her. Having heard her voice outside, Hikaru looked out the window, and what he saw had set him off. Satoshi had hugged Haruhi and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

When Haruhi walked into their home she wasn't prepared for what had greeted her; Hikaru yelling, screaming at her for 'cheating' on him. He ended up throwing a lamp, shattering it, destroying a priceless painting on the wall, putting his fist through the wall before Haruhi had screamed at him that Satoshi was gay.

That night Hikaru had slept on one of the couches, and Haruhi had lain awake in their bed crying all night.

That was when it all began…

After their first fight, their lives spiraled downwards. They were fighting every week about something new; Pointless screams and tears. The only one that had caught onto their unhappiness was Kaoru. He was worried for his twin brother, but really more worried about Haruhi. Kaoru knew how unpredictable his brother could be when he was angry. He had suggested couple's counseling, anger management, but Hikaru and Haruhi were equally stubborn and insisted everything was fine.

_But we weren't fine… We aren't fine._

Haruhi looked over her shoulder to see Hikaru lying on his side, facing away from her, on the edge of the bed just as she was. There was too much space between them… Empty sheets separated them, and it made Haruhi's heart ache.

The scars seared into their hearts and minds were too great now for them to be the way they were in the beginning. Could they truly love one another again? They never fell out of love, but the happiness was gone… So didn't that mean the love was gone? Could they mend their broken hearts? Perhaps… Perhaps they were just bent, and there was hope they could be mended.

Watching the rise and fall of Hikaru's back suggested he was asleep, but really he was just as awake as Haruhi, the pain he felt in his chest was just the same as hers.

He had convinced himself that they were fine, that fights were normal with couples, especially when they lived with each other. Hikaru didn't understand where the fights had come from. No, that's not true. He knew, he just didn't want it to be true. The fights were always initiated by him, always spurred on by his jealousy and fueled by his anger.

Why did they fight tonight? Oh… Haruhi had said those words that stabbed his heart even just by thinking about them and caused him to act out of jealousy, fearing there was someone else who could replace him. However… it was mainly those words…

_I think we should take a break…_

Those words had undone him, caused him to lash out and start yelling at her. Other insignificant things were brought up in the fight, which only added to his anger. Of course, he wasn't the only one yelling. Haruhi was screaming at him, her own hurtful words stabbing and slapping him.

Could they fix themselves? Could they love each other once more? Hikaru sighed, of course they could. They never stopped loving each other, they just began fighting… Hikaru wanted the fighting to stop… he really did… but he just didn't know how to.

Hikaru sighed and sat up, stretching slightly before getting up out of bed.

Haruhi turned, wiping her eyes and looked at her love, "Hika?" She sniffed when Hikaru didn't answer and continued on out of the bedroom.

She laid there for a while, listening for any noises Hikaru would make to indicate what he was doing. Sighing, Haruhi lifted herself up and climbed out of the bed. Slipping her feet into her warm slippers, she made her way through their home until she reached the only room with a light on: the kitchen.

Hikaru was sitting at the bar, a nearly empty bottle of liquor in front of him as he took a swig from the glass in his hand. His honey eyes flicked to her before back down at the drink in his hand.

Haruhi shuffled closer and whispered softly, "Have you had enough?"

Hikaru knew she wasn't talking about the liquor. "No."

"… Hika… Look at me."

Haruhi's heart shattered as she saw his honey eyes look up at her. Their beautiful shade of gold was drowning in redness induced by the tears he was fighting back. "Hika… Just give me a reason-"

"We're not broken just bent, okay?" Hikaru placed the glass down and slowly made his way towards Haruhi. "I'll fix this… I'll fix us…" He pulled her into his arms, his lips brushing over the bruise that still stung.

The tears began to fall from her eyes as she felt his lips touch her cheek. His lips soon found their way to her tears, gently kissing them away until they reached her lips.

Their hands, much like their lips, were desperate as they pulled at their night clothes. Haruhi's tank left her torso, her shorts were shoved down as she was placed on the counter. Hikaru's boxers were forced down just before he entered her, both releasing sobs as he began a quick, almost brutal pace.

As Hikaru thrust himself into Haruhi, fingers groping at her thighs, mouth desperately devouring hers, their tears mixed together. Their tears fell, sobs left their lips and mingled together as their mouths molded together sloppily.

Haruhi cried out as Hikaru picked her up, hands resting on her bottom as he carried her- still connected- up the stairs to their bedroom. When they reached the bed, he picked up his frantic, desperate pace once more, his tear falling from his cheeks onto hers.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…" Haruhi sobbed over and over as Hikaru reached deep inside of her, bringing her so much pleasure that she felt guilty.

Her tears never ceased as they desperately fucked each other, trying to fix the past two years of jealousy, anger, and sorrow with their intense coupling. As she reached her climax, she sobbed out his name, her tears falling hotter onto her cheeks and spilling down to the pillow beneath her. Hikaru shouted out her name as he released, but unlike Haruhi his tears finally ceased as he collapsed on top of her.

He fell asleep to the soft sound of Harhui's sobs and hiccups.

Haruhi fell asleep to the soft sound of Hikaru's even breaths.

They were still connected as they fell asleep, Hikaru buried deep inside of Haruhi, his arms holding her tightly.

When the morning came, the sun shining in through the white curtains, Hikaru groaned and buried his face further into the pillow his head rested on. Haruhi curled into a tighter ball, wrapping the sheets tighter around her small body. They had moved away from each other in their sleep, both back on their respected sides of the bed, nearly hanging off the edge.

The sun's light touched the space between them, illuminating the empty sheets between their sleeping forms. The light tried to touch the sleeping lovers, but couldn't quite reach them. Was it due to the window's shape, blocking the light from going any further, or was it because the lovers did not want to be touched by the light? Did they want to stay in this dark phase of their once loving relationship?

Haruhi's eyes cracked open, groaning softly as she stretched. Rolling over, she frowned upon seeing Hikaru so far away from her. She shifted her small body towards him, scooting closer and closer until she was cuddled up into his back, the sunlight warming her. A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes. _We'll learn to love again_…


End file.
